


Sensuality

by Bingo (Zebra)



Series: Siren [2]
Category: Captain Future - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Beta Wanted, F/M, Love Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Bingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Future spends some time watching his newest discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensuality

Curtis watched her swimming along below him. He had the Cosmoliner going at quite a speed, but she managed to keep up. Keeping slightly ahead of him even, so she could lead him to the riff she wanted to show him.

Her body was sleek and sinuous under the water. Curtis had the recording equipment set up and feeding straight into the analyzer, he looked at the screen displaying the results. Her movements were really sinuous, perfect harmonics, incredibly energy efficient. While the data was immensely interesting and would keep him busy for a long time, for now he rather looked at the real thing. The recording equipment not only feeding into the analyzer but also into the navigational the system. He didn’t have to do anything, the Cosmoliner automatically kept up with Joan at the distance he had initially set. A distance set to almost skim the water, getting sprayed by larger waves from time to time.

He was flying parallel to her. The mermaid he had found. He knew it was stupid, but he hadn’t told anybody about her yet. He reasoned that he a good initial rapport after she had almost killed him without even knowing he existed. The others might scare her off. Maybe she still turned out to be dangerous, it was better not to risk the rest of the expedition. But deep in the dark he acknowledged the real reason, he wanted to keep her his just a little while longer. Having her sole attention during the time they both managed to meet up. Being the only one she looked at with those big, luminous blue eyes.

There was so much he still didn’t know about her, so much he wanted to find out and not read in some stuffy report later.

And he imagined to think that she wouldn’t be as playful with another as she was with him. Splashing him with a sulky flip of her tail when he had to leave her. Trying to teach him a game involving sea shells.

He looked at the pale body gliding along below him, the golden hair streaming in a tight line due to the speed when it would normally fan out like a halo around her. His first expedition since he had revealed himself to the President, his first major discovery. He dreaded the day he had to leave, but he had to go eventuually. He had promised. But it wasn’t time yet to think about such things. Not when the weather was so nice and the company would be imminently pleasant when they got to the reef she wanted to show him. He was curious what she had selected to show him and why. Communicating with each other was still baby step after baby step of getting to know each other and often enough a step backwards. He had only gotten that it was a reef – probably –, that he could land the Cosmoliner there and that he should bring his diving gear.

The Cosmoliner beeped a warning at him, she had gone further down under the water, it couldn’t follow. Curt took over the controls, one of the screens showed him Joan vanishing in the ocean depths, in front of him was a stretch of bright red sand. He guessed this was their target. In a few moments he’d be out there, in the water next to the little island. Having her guiding him through her world, dragging him along from time to time, when he went too slow for her taste and she had something important to show him.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
